Jerry's Victims: From The Good, The Bad, To The Pure Evil
by Vendehla
Summary: Jerry's victims from his past, before he lived in Las Vegas, are revealed from his point of view.
1. Preface

**AN-I am inspired by shows like Castle and America's Most Wanted for comprising my fan fiction. Before it discontinued, I loved watching Cold Case. I liked the way an episode would begin from that particular show, with scenes from a different era, long ago, along with the music that was popular during that particular time; that particular time that an unsolved murder took place. There are other shows such as Haunted History, Ghost Adventures and The Dead Files, that I like to view for ideas. There was even a channel called ID (Investigation and Discovery) that I tuned into, when I had cable. That channel features stories about real life villains (and villainesses) and actual murder cases. Regardless of the crime incidents, most of my characters will be fictitious. Whatever I write about will not be the most comforting, so please read at your discretion.**

***I disclaim everything that belongs to Fright Night.**

Preface: From Jerry's POV

For those of you who are not familiar with me I am Jerry Dandridge. I was a vampire, residing in Clark County in Las Vegas. Before I was staked in the heart by my neighbor, Charley Brewster, I survived for practically 400 years. I drank enough blood for four centuries, that could fill an ocean. I was a vampire and blood was my sustenance, what else can I say. Since I was stabbed with a stake that was blessed by St. Michael, my soul has been set free and I no longer walk the earth as a blood drinking beast.

I did whatever it took for me to survive, while I was a vampire. It was in my nature. I was not able to control my urges, all of the time. At times, I acted if I was being, or felt that I was being, threatened. It may have appeared that I preyed upon any individual that breathed, but I have to be honest, not all of my victims were innocent suburbanites. True, I got a hold of Ed Lee and Adam Johnson, but they were out to expose and destroy me, just as Charley and Peter Vincent were. Again, I acted on instinct and impulse. As I indicated, not all of my victims were decent and civil individuals. Some of my victims were so corrupt, they almost made me look like a saint. I got a hold of accomplices and murderers. We are talking about humans harming other humans. You will see as my story continues.

I honestly admit regret for killing those who were harmless. I do not blame them for trying to destroy me. I would have done the same if the shoes were switched. Again, I am no longer a vampire. My soul is no longer occupied by the evil force that made me to turn on and feed from mankind.


	2. Maxine Bolger

Chapter 1

Maxine Bolger

***I disclaim everything that belongs to Fright Night. I only claim the fictitious character Maxine Bolger**

I was residing in Chicago during the summer of 1893. The opening of the World's Columbian Expo, known as the The Chicago World's Fair, was kicking off. It was the celebration of the 400 year anniversary of Christopher Columbus' arrival into the new world. I managed to get a job doing evening construction at the fair. I fixed the rides and the moving walkway, or travelator, as some Europeans referred it to, when needed. I made my home in an old abandoned building, that was once a small bank. The windows were boarded up and the floors were completely gone; there was nothing but dirt, where the floors use to be.

Two miles from the fair, there was this three story, one block sized building, perceived to be a hotel. That was where I first encountered her, Maxine Bolger. I saw her lead another woman to the hotel. With my vampire hearing, I listened as she spoke of employment opportunities at the so-called hotel. I watched from a nearby window as Maxine brought the perspective employee before the hotel owner, Dr. Henry H. Holmes. After Holmes and the other woman were introduced, I saw him take the visitor upstairs.

Maxine headed out after the two disappeared. As soon as she was alone, in a darkened alley, I approached her. We bumped into one another and she was about to pardon herself, but froze when she gazed up at me. I used my hypnotic ability to put her in a trance. I zeroed in on her jugular, retracted my fangs and struck. I drank enough to weaken her but not to the point of draining her to death.

When Maxine regained conscience, I bit my wrist and brought the wound to her mouth. She drank enough to focus and here is what she told me about her business with Dr. Holmes. Dr. Henry Howard Holmes was really Herman Webster Mudget. His hotel by the World's Fair was an actual death trap. The rooms had no windows and the doors opened from the outside only. There were small peepholes in the walls for Holmes to spy on his victims. Gas lines were hooked to the rooms, and once the victim was unconscious from the fumes, Holmes sent their bodies down a chute, that lead to the basement. He also placed his victims in an old bank vault that was labeled the asphyxiation room. There the victims died of suffocation. Holmes tortured the victims in his basement before skinning them and selling their skeletons to major universities and medical schools.

All of that sounds like something out of B-horror movie flick. You are probably wondering what Maxine had to do with Holmes. She was a prostitute and Holmes found her, while she was searching for clients. He was about to make her into a victim but instead to a liking to her. Holmes promised her a steady salary that was higher than what she was making turning tricks, if she brought him some victims. Maxine took him up on his offer since it was way too good to pass up.

Maxine brought over 20 victims to Holmes before I confronted her. They were mostly blonde headed, young women; for some reason unknown, that was what Holmes preferred. Maxine mentioned job opportunities at Holmes' fake hotel to the victims. Sure enough, Holmes promised them jobs on one account. They would allow him to take out for life insurance policies, in which he would pay the premiums, and allow him to be their beneficiary.

I turned Maxine and together, we hunted for victims of our own. We even caught up with Holmes in St. Louis, where he was arrested for the first time for horse swindling. Instead of biting him, I hypnotized him into forgetting Maxine Bolger. Sure enough it worked because after Holmes was arrested in Boston back in November 17, 1894, and tried in Philadelphia, he confessed to all of the murders, including that of his henchman carpenter Benjamin Pitezel and three of his children. Holmes/Mudget tried telling the court that he was possessed by Satan. Still, he was sentenced to death and was hung on May 7, 1896 at the Moyamensing Prison. He also became known as America's first serial killer.

As for Maxine and me, our relationship did not last. She turned on me and tried to stake me. Maxine missed my heart, unfortunately for her. I pulled the steak out and she gazed up at me with her eyes and mouth wide. The wound healed and as she brought her hands up before her astonished face, that also had a look of disappointment, I grabbed both of her wrists. I shook my head at her and told her "That isn't how you do it," drove the stake into her heart and ended, "This is." Her whole body turned completely into ashes.

Maxine, once a serpent always a serpent, and as it has been said, a serpent may shed its skin but the skin never changes. Maxine Bolger was on the missing persons' list, but not once was she ever mentioned in the history books and shows about partnering with Holmes. By the way, Holmes' murder castle had been torn down and a U.S. Post Office sits in its place. To this day, there are rumors of hauntings occurring in the basement of the post office.

**AN-For further information regarding Dr. Henry H. Holmes/Howard Mudget, America's first serial killer, please check wiki/H._H._Holmes. Information on Holmes and The Murder Castle in Chicago can also be found on youtube.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. The North Side Nomads

Chapter 2

The North Side Nomads

*I disclaim everything that belongs to Fright Night. Please note, rape and violence are mentioned in this chapter, which might be discomforting for some.

_Here comes the hotstepper, murderer__. __I'm the lyrical gangster, murderer__. __Pick up the crew in-a de area, murderer__. __Still love you like that, murderer__. __No, no we don't die__. __Yes we mul-ti-ply__. __Anyone test will hear the fat lady sing_…"Here Comes The Hotstepper" by Ini Kamoze

It was a hot evening, Labor Day weekend in 1994. That was when I spotted them along Pecan Oak Bayou, in Houston's North side. They were Jose Luis Cortes, D'Andre Trahan, Antonio Serna, Esteban Portillo and Vicente Armenta, who called themselves The North side Nomads. Jose Luis was their leader, who I killed last. He watched in horror as I ripped and fed from each member of his crew. The smell of his fear was intoxicating. I dodged his attempts to escape from me. He pleaded with me in Spanish and English, "No! No! Por favor! Don't kill me! No me matas! No one was around to hear Jose Luis scream out in pain before dying.

Before I preyed on those gang members, they were in the process of hiding the bodies of 15 year old Sonia Salazaar and 16 year old Madison O'Connell, who they raped and strangled to death. Before the police discovered the girls' bodies, I noticed shoe prints on their throats, along with markings of a cord, or whatever strangulation device was used. After the discovery of the bodies of the gang members and the girls was reported on the news, 15 year old Christian Paloma, the only surviving Nomad member, turned himself over to the police.

According to Christian, after his initiation into the gang that night, the boys spotted the two girls as they were making their way home. The gang leader, Jose Luis, and the others thought that one of the girls was another guy, who they were going to pounce; Jose Luis was still sour over losing a fight with Christian during the initiation, in which he got plummeted by the 15 year old. First the boys grabbed Sonia, who began screaming. Madison raced after and two of the boys jumped on her.

The girls were raped repeatedy, orally and anally. Jose Luis turned to Christian after he got through with Sonia and told him "Get some." Sonia stared up at him with her tearstained face, shaking her head no pleadingly. Jose Luis hissed at Christian to hurry up and get on with it. While Christian was carrying out the act, he overheard one of the guys boasting about getting virgin blood from one of the girls on his dick. After he was done, Jose Luis demanded that he go home and keep quiet about everything. Christian did as he was told, unaware of what the rest of the gang had in store for the girls.

If the gang murderers lived and got arrested, they would have been tried and sentenced to death. The ones who were under age 18 would have faced life in prison. Christian was tried and sentenced to 40 years in prison for aggravated sexual assault. That had to have been the longest sentence for anyone that young to ever receive. The girls' parents, Abraham and Lourdes Salazaar and Kevin O'Connell, along with his first wife, Renee O'Connell-Hlavac, were confronted on the news after Christian's trial. They felt that whoever or whatever it was that killed that gang, those boys got their "just desserts."

While Christian was waiting to be transported, I attacked the bailiff and slipped on his uniform. Luckily, it fit me. I fetched Christian from his cell and had him follow me into a nearby exit. While we were at the stairwell, I fed off of him and later on I turned him. So he went from loyal gang member, to jailbird, to a vampire companion. What a good one he made. Christian was reported missing but was never found.

As far as his family was concerned, Christian was the only child; it was only his mother and step father, who he did not care for, that we needed to take care of. Christian appeared before his step father, while he was reclining in his Lazy Boy. He wondered how the hell he got away from jail and that was when Christian's eyes went black. Using his sharp, shark-like teeth, he tore at his step father's throat. Blood shot all over the chair and a nearby lamp table. His mother refused to join us, so we had no choice. I ended up draining her.

Christian and I raided other gang members' and hoodlums' turfs. We fed off of them and looted whatever we deemed valuable. Unfortunately, Christian was staked by some crack dealing thug. That son-of-a-bitch thought that he could do the same to me. I caught him by his arm, and broke the bone into little pieces. His screams of pain were music to my ears. The rest of his gang ran off in terror. After I ripped his throat, I managed to find the rest of his posse and did the same to them.

**Please review.**


	4. Cynthia Davidoff

Chapter 3

Cynthia Davidoff

*I disclaim everything that belongs to Fright Night.

_One of these nights. One of these crazy old nights. We're gonna find out, Pretty mama, what turns on your lights. The full moon is calling, the fever is high, and the wicked wind whispers and moans. You got your demons. You got desires. Well, I got a few of my own. Oo, someone to be kind to in between the dark and the light. Ooo, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you one of these nights_…"One Of These Nights" by The Eagles

I was in New Haven, Connecticut back in August of 1975. I was leaving a nearby pub. That was when I spotted her. She was a Yale law student, named Cynthia Davidoff. She was an attractive young woman, with brunette hair that hung at her shoulders and green eyes. Talk about a combination of beauty and brains. I have to admit, she had the makings of a "Breck" girl. Cynthia was having car trouble in the middle of the night, and was making a call to someone from a phone booth. Back then, there were no cell phones. Few people were lucky to even have mobile phones. By the look on her face, she was not having any luck finding anybody to pick her up and/or look at her car.

She was all alone. I was thankful for that. I was also in luck when I noticed her Star of David pendant gleaming from her chest. She was Jewish. She had no faith in Christ, let alone crucifixes. No matter how hard one tries, unless you have faith, crosses were useless against me. My insides rumbled. I needed blood and I needed it right away. Human blood.

Cynthia was digging for more change in her purse when I approached the booth. I startled her when she looked up and saw me before the entrance of the booth. "Oh," she started, "If you need the phone right away. It's free. I need to find more change, so it's going to take me a while." Cynthia stepped out of the booth. "Please, " she insisted, "Go right ahead." "I don't think that I will be needing the phone," I told her.

"Well then, my car is stalled and I need to call someone to come and get me, so if you will excuse me, I need to get back, please," she said as she started to make her way back inside the booth. "Is there something I can do?" I asked. "I will be okay," she told me, "I have a few more numbers, but I think that I will try my roommate back at the apartment again. She should be home from work." Then, she pulled out a dollar bill from her purse and asked me, "You wouldn't by any chance have change for a dollar would you?" As I reached inside my pocket, pretending to fish for change, I acted like I was going to retrieve the dollar from her and instead I grasped Cynthia by the wrist and gripped it firmly.

"Excuse me," Cynthia began to say. Instead she found herself staring into my eyes. As my eyes blackened, she went into a trance. I stepped inside the phone booth. I placed her arms around my waist and placed my right hand along her upper back. I brought my left arm around her shoulder then swept her hair away from her neck. Some homeless bum started knocking on the booth for us to hurry up. I showed him my fangs and hissed at him from behind the glass. He was off in seconds flat. I knew, though, that I had to hurry and finish what I started.

With Cynthia's neck exposed, I bent my head back, exposed my fangs, and quick as a wink, I struck. Her blood oozed down her neck as I drank. She was still in a trance, so she never struggled. Being that I was tremendously hungry, I drained Cynthia completely. Sad to say, she did not survive.

I ended a young life that had a future, that had potential. I broke the hearts of Cynthia's family members and friends. Her parents, Yoel and Margit Davidoff, who were Holocaust survivors had to come face-to-face with another tragedy, only this tragedy ended with the loss of a loved one. Cynthia's body was sent to her parents in Brooklyn, where she was buried in a Jewish cemetery. Her roommate and friends gathered around the phone booth, where she was murdered, and placed flowers and candles around it.

As a vampire I did not regret what was done. However, I am not a vampire anymore, and yes, I am remorseful for what I did.

**Please post your reviews and/or your suggestions. I will come up with more stories. I just cannot guarantee how soon. Summer vacation is drawing to a close for me and I will be back in the district, attending workshops and preparing my room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have taken Jerry Dandridge further back to 18****th**** Century New England era. Ready for another story of a snake-in-the grass that Jerry went after? I have been thinking about more stories of hoodlums and thugs that the vampire took out. Someone asked me about writing a story about the night he killed Peter Vincent's parents. I will not forget about them. I am not sure when, but I will not leave them out.**

**The following fan fiction is inspired in part by a historical event, but contains fictitious characters, places and circumstances.**

***I disclaim all that belongs to "Fright Night."**

Dr. Theodore Stone and Family

Salem, Massachusettes, August 1702. It was 10 years after the infamous Salem Witchcraft Trials, that had over 20 people executed by hangings or burnings. I was in Europe the whole time it all took place. Puritan influence pretty much subsided in Salem, afterwards. I frequented a tavern at night, that was once owned by one of the citizens, Bridget Bishop, accused of and hung for witchcraft. I bought some of the land and houses that once belonged to the victims of the witchcraft trials. They were on the market for quite a while. Once purchased, I arranged for new homes and buildings to be built; some of the houses I had repairs done.

I appeared wealthy and I have to admit, I was admired by the townspeople on account of it. I was enticing to the majority of the women both married and single, young and old. Even the ladies of the nearby brothel, Amelia's Place, wanted to proposition me; they even offered me a complimentary trial of their services. I even took one up on her offer and treated her to dinner…for me!

Her name was Clara but she was known as Sapphire to her clients, because of her radiant, blue eyes. I had her show me to her room, secretly without being noticed by the others. I promised her that I would follow through and see her on a regular basis, as well as compensate her. I bound her to the brass bed and gagged her. The look of terror on her face and the smell of her fear overwhelmed me, when she took note of my shark-like fangs and distorted features. What's more, she was gagged so no one could hear her scream.

I made meals off of the people, who were undesirable in Salem, such as bums, transient drunks, whores, anyone who would not be missed. One night, around 2:30 a.m., I saw a figure in the old cemetery. I thought that I would catch and drink whoever it was. The figure disappeared as soon as I approached it with lightening speed. The following night, at the very same time, I saw that same figure once more. Once again, it faded. The fourth time that this same incident happened to me, I realized that the figure was a ghost. Whose ghost? I found out when I found myself standing by the grave, where the figure always disappeared. The tombstone on the grave read:

Giles Corey

Born: 1611

Died: September 19, 1692

Giles Corey, who was accused of witchcraft and was pressed to death, by order of the court, for refusal to confessing to practicing witchcraft and being in league with the devil. His wife, Martha, was also arrested, tried and sentenced to death. She was hung, though. As it turned out, Corey's spirit has been haunting Salem. While I was walking among the undead during the 19th, 20th, and 21st centuries, there have been reports of Corey's spirit being seen at night, by the old cemetery. It has been said, the reason for a spirit to be roaming the physical world is because he or she has some unfinished business. Considering how his life ended, couldn't say that I blamed Corey for the way he felt towards Salem and its town folk.

One night at the tavern, I was approached by a gentleman with reddish brown hair and spectacles. He introduced himself as Dr. Theodore Stone. When I introduced myself, he acknowledged me for my property ownership. We chatted for a while over a pint. After he finished his, he invited me to an elaborate get-together at his home.

"There, you will meet my lovely daughter, Violet. Once you see her, you cannot help but fall in love with her. Many men and boys have done so."

I delved into Dr. Stone's thoughts and could tell that he was quite charmed by me. He was introducing his daughter to society, and with my wealth and handsome features, he was hoping that I would consider his little girl to be a part of my life. I have to admit, I granted his wish, but not the way that he hoped for.

Dr. Theodore Stone had always been the only town physician, the citizens of Salem could look up to. During the witchcraft scare, he was called upon to examine the accused people of the town for any unusual marks, skin lesions, moles, and so on, that were considered to be marks of the devil. He was present at the trials and made statements of the marks that he saw on the accused. Most of the women that he had convicted were local midwives. He would give anything to put those who interfered with his practice out of business. Stone also happened to be having an affair with one of the girls, who took part in the accusations, Anne Marie Carson.

Stone's wife, Constance, was a loving, loyal wife, who bore him a lovely daughter. Still, that did not stop him from straying. He loved Anne Marie so much, he had to get Constance out of the way, but how? He made a "till death do we part" vow. Being a skilled doctor, that could easily be arranged but he had to devise a plan in which he would not be discovered. So, Stone set about making his wife tea and poisoning it, while he was at it. Constance thought that she had the most caring and considerate husband in the world. After all, how many men go out of their way to fix their wives tea. It was mostly the other way around.

When Constance died, Stone had the court believe that it was all caused by the accused, practicing witchcraft in their cells and cursing him for his part in their convictions. Being a doctor, himself, the court took his word that he checked his wife for the cause of her death and could not find anything , no diseases of any kind. By then, the town got even more scared and more of the accused were executed by the numbers, without hesitation.

Stone married Anne Marie, as the witchcraft scare dwindled. It was believed that the two fell in love as Anne Marie consoled and comforted the good doctor during his grief over the loss of his wife. The two had a son together. They named him Timothy. He was the most precious of all of the doctor's possession.

I arrived at Dr. Stone's fancy, three story mansion. I was lucky to find the doctor by the doorway as the butler opened it. He invited me in right away and lead me to a large room to meet his daughter. I noticed a teenage girl, wearing a purple, satin gown, surrounded by three young guys. She glanced over in our direction and held her gaze for a while. I mean, it was if she was mesmerized all of a sudden. She was not blinking and she was tuning out one of the guys talking to her. The three men turned in the direction of her stare.

As we approached the group, the guys stepped aside. Disregarding them, Stone brought me before the girl and introduced her to me as his daughter, Violet. I held out my hand before her, she placed hers into my palm. I bent down, but kept my eyes focused on her as I kissed her hand, lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Your just as lovely as your father described you." Even though she had an idea as to how attractive she really was, a blush broke out. The orchestra struck a tune and couples took their positions to begin a dance. "May I?" I asked as I held the crook of my arm out. Violet smiled and placed her arm into mine and we joined other dancers, leaving the other so-called suitors looking disgruntled. I just added to their competition.

Violet and I waltzed and promenaded. Her father had a pleased looks on his face at the two of us, but her step mom had a forced smile. Violet was always the apple of her father's eye and didn't sit quite well with the woman. Violet was not hers, she was someone else's kid, and yet she had to compete with her for her husband's attention. Oh but Violet, I must say was ripe. Almost every eligible bachelor in Massachusetts vied for her. She had her eyes on me while we danced.

After it was over, I took two glasses of champagne from a tray, offered by one of the servers. Stone and Anne Marie approached us, and the guy asked Violet to show me around the garden. The father wanted me to get to really know his daughter. Gladly, I thought. We proceeded to the grounds with Stone's smile of approval in back of me.

When the party ended and the guests started clearing out of the house, I kissed Violet's hand, bid her a good night and told her how I look forward to seeing her again. Then I said farewell to Stone and his wife and thanked him for having me and introducing me to his fine, young daughter. He gave me his consent to come back and visit him and his daughter anytime. I promised him that I would be back soon, and I do mean real soon. As I went out the door, I could still savored the taste of Violet's blood in my mouth. It was smoother than the champagne.

I did not go home immediately before most of the lights were dim. I stood in the Stone's garden and watched as the candle light from Violet's room went out. I sensed that she was in bed…waiting. I channeled her and using my thrall, summoned her to meet me in the garden. She followed through. I saw her figure descend the steps from the back of the house. Her white night gown and brunette hair flowed in the breeze. She was so angelic looking.

Violet approached me and locked her gaze with mine. I let her run her hands along my chest and then I placed my hands around her waste, turned her around, and brought her back against me. One arm was secured around her stomach and she held onto it. With my right hand, I tilted her head to the side, exposing the teeth marks I made on her earlier. I nuzzled the area. It was time for her transformation. Can't keep a girl waiting. My fangs elongated. I raised my head up and struck the same area once more. I greedily drank from the girl, and even licked along her shoulder and chest area, where some of the blood flowed. Violet trembled a little from the pain and the ecstasy of it all. When that was through, I bit my own tongue, causing it to bleed, and placed a kiss on her. Her lips parted beneath mine and she tasted my blood. Now, she was mine.

While she was in the process of turning, Violet was presented with images and facts of her father's part in the Salem witch craft trials, what a true scumbag he really was, how no good her step mother was, and how both took part in her mother's death. Vampire Violet wanted to settle a score. It was time for her to really feed.

I knocked on Stone's front door. He was puzzled about my being there because it was 3:00 a.m. in the morning. Violet appeared next to me in her bed clothes. When he noticed blood stains on them, he brought her into the house and asked her if she was okay. Then he started questioning me as to what was going on. I smiled, my eyes went black, and I showed him my fangs.

"Good God!" he shouted. "What are you?"

Violet pointed out that I was a vampire…and so was she. She smiled and presented her fangs, too. Anne Marie came down the stairs to check out what the commotion was all about. Violet stated how hungry she was feeling. I grabbed Stone in a choke hold. He gagged as he struggled to get away. When Anne Marie noticed that I was a vampire she screamed, waking up her son Timothy. Timothy appeared from top of the stairs. He wanted to know if everyone and everything was okay. Violet called him to come down.

Anne Marie tried to get Timothy to run back to his room, but it was of no use. Violet used her thrall to coax him down the steps. Violet held her brother by his cheeks, bared his neck, and sunk her teeth. She drank until the boy was completely drained. Stone and Anne Marie cried with terror and disbelief. Their beloved son was gone.

I said to the two, "Now you know how your victims and their family members felt, during the witch scare."

Violet turned to Anne Marie, "You and my father are the reason my mother died." She attacked Anne Marie, draining her completely, just like her brother. Stone was left, so she left him up to me.

Dr. Theodore Stone, his wife, his son and his daughter were reported as murdered. Violet left behind her bloody night gown, leaving the investigators to believe that she was slaughtered and her body snatched. She and I hid out in one my purchased cottages in Salem. When we had enough of that New England town Violet and I left. She had never been to the Mediterranean and asked me if I could take her. I reluctantly went ahead and did so.

We did our best to keep a low profile among the other passengers on the ship. Sad to say, the trip did not end so well. While in Greece, someone tried to kill me with a wooden arrow. Being loyal to me, Violet took the arrow for me. I managed to catch the wannabe vampire hunter and tore his throat out.


End file.
